El Caso de Takarada Lory
by Satine de Mikk
Summary: Todo había iniciado con una inocente pregunta ¿por que...? Lo cual lo llevo a recordar a la persona a la cual le debía ser como era actualmente... ¿Cuál será la razón que lo volvió un defensor del amor? ¿Quién fue el que lo cambio tanto?
1. El amor no tiene reglas

Hola! Aquí Satine reportándose again! o/

Bueno se preguntaran ¿Satine por que estas escribiendo otro fic? Bueno ni yo misma lo sé :v solo que esta idea la tenia rodando en mi mente y pues hoy fue el día en que decidió nacer xD básicamente se escribió solo! Creo que estaba reprimido ._.

Además creo que seré la primera en escribir sobre el exótico presidente de LME wiii! X3 pero es que se! Que debe tener razones y motivos para ser como es xD y espero les guste :)

Bueno basta de tanta palabra y pasemos al fic!

Antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura-sensei quien no se en quien se baso para crear a sus interesantes personajes xD

* * *

A veces en la vida la gente no percibe cosas muy evidentes, que siempre han estado ahí y que solo hasta que son notadas se dan cuenta de lo ilógico que es esa situación preguntándose el por que... Bueno por fin alguien lo había notado y también se atrevió a preguntar, lo curioso es quien lo hizo.

Mogami Kyoko una chica con increíble talento para la actuación estaba parada frente a él con una curiosa expresión como si buscara saber el por qué de sus acciones, después de todo tenía razón para querer saber, esto no podía ser más extraño para él, quien de inmediato se detuvo en otra de sus dramáticas apariciones temáticas después de esa pregunta.

- Presidente Takarada ¿Por qué?

Si, esa era la PREGUNTA por la cual pensó que tenía cierta inmunidad en su compañía, después de todo ¿qué clase de empleado le haría ese tipo de preguntas? Ah... pero no había tomado en cuenta a la miembro #1 de la Sección Love Me, quien aun esperaba una respuesta y que al no escucharla aun examinaba su expresión en busca de alguna señal que le diese alguna respuesta, es fácil suponer que la expresión que tiene ahora le da a entender que de verdad no se esperaba esa pregunta.

¿Cómo había quedado la situación así? Bueno tendría que retroceder exacta media hora, si... media hora, tal vez si analizaba como sucedió comprendería aun mejor y podría darle una respuesta o aun mejor evitar la respuesta.

Treinta minutos atrás ~

Takarada Lory estaba dando un pequeño recorrido a su muy usual manera de hacerlo pues iba con el tema de Egipto, el iba vestido Faraón y llevaba varios acompañantes que iban de sus sirvientes solo para darle más énfasis al tema que decidió llevar el día de hoy, todo iba bien hasta que llego a la Sección Love Me y decidió pasar a saludar a su más puro estilo.

La puerta se abrió y de inmediato entraron bailarinas egipcias haciendo entrada, detrás de ellas iban sirvientes esparciendo pétalos de flores en el camino y luego como todo un Faraón entro al lugar seguido de su fiel sirviente quien estaba a su derecha y otro que se encargaba de abanicarle con un inmenso abanico de plumas blancas.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran mis fieles súbditas? – dijo sintiéndose de lleno en su papel de Faraón

- Buenas tardes Presidente, bueno... solo estoy yo y supongo que bien – dijo algo sorprendida Kyoko al ver todo ese espectáculo

- Ya veo... chicos pueden tomar un descanso – ordeno a su staff - ¿Cómo va todo Mogami – kun? – pregunto a la chica

- ¡Bien! Hemos tenido mucho trabajo – dijo contenta

- ¿y están dando y recibiendo amor? – le pregunto emocionado

- Ah... – entonces su expresión se congelo – bueno... supongo... – contesto insegura

- ¿Supones? – pregunto serio – Mogami – kun, recuerda que esta Sección nació con el simple objetivo de que ustedes aprendan a amar y ser amados, después de todo ¡el amor es todo! – dijo finalizando con una pose dramática

- Ah... si... – dijo aun nerviosa

- Así es como debe ser si de verdad desean debutar en el mundo del espectáculo ¿no crees que es hermoso mostrar amor y enseñarlo al mundo o amar a alguien y permanecer a su lado? – pregunto con lagrimas de ternura en sus ojos

- Si... creo... – contesto arrastrando las palabras

- ¿Mogami-kun que no te gustaría amar a alguien y que este te amara, tener el afecto incondicional de tus fans y tú corresponderles dando lo mejor de ti? – le pregunto

Entonces Kyoko se quedo un momento cabizbaja al recordar que una vez amo pero no le fue bien, pero entonces en su mente se formulo una pregunta que así como la formulo la dijo sin pensar.

- Porque si usted habla del amor ¿Por qué no está con alguien? – pregunto curiosa

Y en ese momento cambio su expresión a una totalmente sorprendida, esa pregunta no se la esperaba en ese momento y menos de esa chica ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido esa pregunta?

Actualmente ~

Después de rebobinar todo en su mente, se dio cuenta de lo lógica que era la pregunta es como si alguien que te ofrece ropa de lana y te dijera lo maravillosa que es, te des cuenta que es alérgico o algo así pensó.

Recupero su postura frente a Kyoko, trono los dedos haciendo que su staff saliera y con toda elegancia hablo.

- Mira la hora Mogami – kun es tarde, nos vemos después – le dijo apresurado

- Pero... – trato de decir

- ¿No es esa un hada? – dijo señalando un punto

- ¿Dónde? – pregunto volteando ilusionada pero no había nada

Cuando volteo a ver al Presidente este ya no estaba, no había dejado ni el rastro lo cual hizo que esa actitud repentina se le hiciera bastante sospechosa dejándole la incógnita en la cabeza.

Por otro lado el Presidente Takarada Lory había salido del lugar como lama que lleva el diablo porque para él ese era un tema prohibido e intocable, después de todo así se había mantenido mucho tiempo, evitando recordar a la persona que lo cambio totalmente dándole la creencia de que el amor lo es todo y todo es el amor... sus pro derrotado mentalmente hasta que su fiel sirviente llamo su atención al ofrecerle una botella con agua.

- ¿Todo en orden señor? – pregunto serio

- Sí, todo en orden – logro contestar

Nuevamente regreso a su oficina que tema el tema del Antiguo Egipto también, llego a su "escritorio" y no pudo evitar sumirse en ese viejo pero valiosísimo recuerdo, que le dejaba una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro...

El recuerdo de ella...

* * *

Lory huyendo! Wow! xD bueno aquí insisto tal vez aparezcan Kyoko y Ren pero solo como secundarios (dame fuerza para contenerme y no escribir de ellos! xD y ya por ahí helado :3) en mi mente ya tengo una idea de este fic aunque aún no se qué tan largo o corto será.

Ya saben pueden dejar sus dudas, preguntas, comentarios, sugerencias, Rens, chocolates, amenazas de muerte, dagas, Reinos, etc. En un hermoso review! :3

Y gracias por leer! C:


	2. La suerte está echada

Hallo! - Alemán! Mis preciosas~ :D

Aquí Satine reportándose por tercera vez por aquí! o/

Me emociona como este fic ha sido bien recibido TwT de verdad muchas gracias~ :D (de verdad no pensamos que alguien lo leyera xD) Es que Ren no es el prota .3. (por eso mismo xD) pero bueno es una idea que tenia vagando por mi mente además de que casi no hay nada de Lory y bueno le tenía que llegar su momento ;D

Bueno basta de tanta palabra y pasemos al fic! o/

Antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura-sensei quien se gana un aplauso cada que Lory nos hace reir con una ocurrencia xD

Comenzamos~

* * *

Y ahí estaba él casi recostado en lo que sería la silla de su escritorio, que en estos momentos se trataban de una pila de cojines y una mesa baja ya que aun seguía con el tema de Egipto, absorbido totalmente en sus pensamientos, más bien en recuerdos.

Fue hace más de treinta y cinco años cuando eso había sucedido, podía recordarse así mismo en esos días, sonreír y entender por qué su hijo Kouki era así, después de todo él era así antes...

Takarada Lory hijo de un gran empresario y dueño de la gran empresa de entretenimiento Takarada Entertainment, se sentía orgulloso de si mismo pues había accedido por sus propios medios a la Universidad de Tokio, la Todai en la facultad de Economía en su primer intento.

Aunque se trataba de una universidad pública, era de las mejores y siempre salía gente exitosa de ahí, eso era lo que él buscaba dedicarse arduamente al estudio y suceder a su padre en la empresa, se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a esto, nada de fiestas, nada de amigos y sobre todo nada de amor, él tenía que dedicarse a su futuro y esas tonterías solo le quitarían el tiempo.

El primer día de clases llego antes de la hora, siendo exactos una hora antes pero es que estaba demasiado ansioso, así que decidió dar una vuelta al campus e irse adaptando, todo estaba bien, todo iba normal... hasta que de pronto la vio.

Una chica estaba ahí repartiendo volantes a todos los estudiantes que pasaban por ese lugar, pero eso no era todo si no que lo estaba haciendo vestida como bailarina de algún carnaval de Brasil, eso era muy extraño y hasta cierto punto perturbador ver a una chica así en la universidad y a esas horas, pero de pronto salieron tres muchachos mas y ¡montaron una coreografía de baile brasileño!

Lory estaba sorprendido pero más que nada molesto ¿Cómo podían permitir que hiciesen eso dentro de la universidad? Pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por esa chica que le sonreía ampliamente mientras le daba un volante, sin pensarlo lo tomo en sus manos.

Esa chica estaba promoviendo un evento para todas las facultades con estudiantes de nuevo ingreso y decía así:

¡Bienvenido a Todai!

Este es un evento que estamos promoviendo los alumnos de una clase de Artes y Ciencias, ¡pues que mejor manera que conocernos y tal vez... encuentres el AMOR! ¡Después de todo el amor nos impulsa, el amor lo es todo!

- Tonterías... – gruño por lo bajo

Tomo el volante, lo hizo pelotita y lo tiro en el cesto más cercano, se sentía molesto ante la actitud de gente que solo quería perder el tiempo a su parecer, en cuanto termino de dar su recorrido regreso al salón a esperar pacientemente el inicio de sus clases.

Para Lory todo iba bien, la universidad mostraba el nivel del que era y él se estaba dedicando con mucha determinación, en su última clase cuando ya se había terminado, escucho a varios compañeros por no decir la gran mayoría, que hablaban del evento que estaban promoviendo los de Artes y Ciencias, que era muy popular y famoso por que muchos terminaban conociendo a su media naranja ahí e incluso algunos se casaban, Lory únicamente refunfuño, guardo sus cosas rápidamente y salió de ahí.

Iba refunfuñando y pensando el cómo era posible que les tomaran importancia a cosas así ¡ya no estaban en secundaria, por Dios! Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que de repente choco con alguien y cayeron de sentón al suelo.

- Perdón, no me fije – dijo apenas reaccionando

- Descuida – le sonrió la chica

La chica con la que había chocado era nada más y nada menos que la bailarina brasileña de la mañana, solo que ahora estaba vestida normalmente. La ayudo a levantarse a ella y recoger sus cosas y salió disparado, ahí estaba esa imprudente que quería poner pies arriba la universidad.

Al otro día, el mayor tema de conversación era el evento que esa chica había organizado, sobre lo increíble que estuvo y de que alguno que otro encontró pareja ese día, Lory los ignoraba y se concentraba en sus estudios, metiéndose más en su libro.

Había pasado casi un mes, las clases eran todo para Lory y entonces vio su oportunidad de demostrar que realmente estaba enfocado a sus estudios cuando decidieron hacer un examen general a toda la universidad para medir el nivel de conocimiento en general, no tenia ningún peso en las calificaciones, pero él tenía que tomarlo todo seriamente si de verdad esperaba prosperar.

El examen fue aplicado, él se había dedicado días y noches antes a estudiar arduamente y sin ninguna interrupción e incluso se desvelaba algunas noches; unos días después pusieron los resultados de las pruebas en una gran pizarra en el paso luego de la entrada, Lory fue de los primeros en querer echar un vistazo pues estaba muy seguro de sus capacidades, reviso la lista del numero 50 hacia al primero en la lista también había nombres de extranjeros pero no estaban siquiera entre los cinco lugares, llego al número 6 y entonces vio su nombre justo en el quinto lugar, suspiro derrotado y decidió saber que persona había llevado el primer lugar.

- Koizumi Aiko... – leyó mas para sí mismo

Entonces escucho entre una pequeña concentración de gente que celebraban algo cerca de él y ahí lo escucho.

- ¡Felicidades Aiko – chan! – dijo una chica

- Ah... no es para tanto... – se escucho una voz femenina tímida

Lory intrigado decidió al menos conocerle en persona, seguramente era alguien serio, dedicado y humilde, hasta que la pudo ver... ahí estaba la chica extraña que vio en traje de bailarina brasileña y no solo en ese traje ¡si no en muchos más promoviendo el amor, la compañía, la amistad y todas esas cosas durante ese mes en la universidad! eso lo hizo enojar pues sabía que era un error que alguien tan enfocado en otras cosas y no sus estudios era imposible que quedara siquiera en el top 10.

- ¡Imposible! – exclamo para sorpresa de todos los de ahí - ¡tú no pudiste ser la primera! – le señalo

- Miren un mal perdedor – dijo la misma chica que la felicito a ella

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto la chica serena

- Porque estás haciendo otras tonterías en vez de estudiar, esto es una universidad no un carnaval – le dijo serio

- Tal vez sean tonterías para ti, pero no para mí – le contesto sonriéndole – lo que pasa es que no tienes amor por lo que haces y eso te da resultados mediocres – volvió a decir

Ese comentario lo sorprendió y molesto, pero él estaba decidido a demostrar que todo era un error, que era imposible que ella fuese la mejor.

- ¡Te reto! – exclamo – que alguien nos dé una ecuación, quien la resuelva más rápido y bien gana – le propuso

- ¿Qué castigo tendrá el perdedor? – le pregunto

- Será esclavo del otro todo un mes – le dijo seguro

- Bien, entonces me parece – le contesto tranquila

Habían quedado después de clase en un aula de Ciencias, varios se habían juntado a ver ese interesante reto, habían escrito la ecuación en la pizarra y el mediador del reto llevaba también un cronometro, un minuto había pasado y Aiko se había levantado a dar su hoja para que la revisaran el resultado era... correcto.

Lory se había quedado pasmado ante tal hecho ¿Cómo era posible?

Pero esta vez tenía que aceptar su derrota.

- Bueno creo que he ganado, serás mi esclavo todo un mes – le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente

- Está bien, acepto mi derrota – dijo cabizbajo y aun un poco molesto

- Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo dándole la mano para cerrar el trato

- Takarada Lory – dijo estrechando su mano con la de ella

- Koizumi Aiko, encantada – le sonrió tranquilamente

Y de esa manera fue como empezaron a llevarse ese serio y dedicado joven con esa idealizadora y segura señorita, ¿Qué les depara el destino?

* * *

Y todas con cara de: OAO por como era Lory de joven xD (era tan serio! D:) pero es que asi se dio mi estimada Ideas-chan :feellikeasir: (jajaja xD) bueno esperamos les haya gustado el cap :D

Ahora si pasemos a la sección aquí inaugurada...!

_Response time reviews!_

Julie: *le da chocolates por ser el primer review de este fic* Muchas gracias por el halago al fic, insisto tenia la idea rondando y asi ha comenzado espero este segundo cap también te guste y me mantendré mas constante al actualizar :D y si Reinos por si quieren mandar mas de uno xD gracias por tu review~ :3

Yuukychan: jajajaja si yo también me rei bastante con lo del hada cuando lo releí xD es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa xD (drogas duras... xD) ya aquí esta la conti y espero te guste, ya no me disculpo mas contigo por mi ausencia por que de verdad me entrara la depresión xD :ok: y como siempre millones de gracias y abrazos de esta loca pseudo escritora mexicana para ti~ :3

Nybell: y con esa pregunta inicio este fic en mi cabecilla (es que es compacta de tamaño Satine xD) calla! D: espero te guste el cap y gracias por tu review :D

Kotoko-98: yo también caía mucho en eso de que por que Lory defiende tanto el amor y el nada D: pero bueno mi imaginación se ha descocado con este fic xD y creo que es mi versión de por qué lo hace ewe (insisto, drogas duras... xD) basta ¬¬ y si no tiene ninguna excusa válida o.ó y nuevamente te doy la razón Kyoko sería la única que lo preguntaría y así nada mas xD. Bueno espero te guste el cap y gracias por tu review :D

Cintia-2287: *toma el premio al estilo de los Oscar´s y se para frente a un público que quien sabe de dónde salió* Gracias a todas por fomentar mi locura, también a Ideas-chan y sus momentos marihuaneros, también quiero decir que... party hard por mi premio al terminar esto! Wuu! (what a hell?! D:) ok no! ya! Espero te haya gustado el cap y gracias por tu review xD

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, cuídense y nos leemos en 15 dias~ :D

Y ya saben dudas, preguntas, comentarios o amenazas de muerte puede dejármelas en un hermoso review~

Matta nee! o/


	3. El Amor nace de una Mirada

Hola! Aquí Satine reportándose por tercera vez por aquí! o/

Y aquí estoy otra vez tarde actualizando .3. pero he de decir que tengo una justificación! Una buena justificación... que ya deje en El Ultimo Candado y mi pereza es intensa y bla bla bla ._.

Como sea! Aquí les dejo este tercer cap de este loco fic espero realmente les guste y tiene hasta personaje invitado especial! *w* (aquí vamos ._.)

Ahora si pasemos a las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura-sensei que se hace pato con lo del dia blanco en el manga -3-

Comenzamos!

* * *

Lory aun refunfuñaba acerca de cómo era posible que esa chica llamada Aiko le hubiese ganado y sin ningún problema, casi con la mano en la cintura y lo peor ahora tenía que ser el esclavo de ella por todo un mes, pero se lo merecía por el mismo atarse la soga al cuello... pero aun así no podía terminar de entender como era que una chica que está haciendo otras cosas que no tengan que ver con los estudios fuese tan buena en ellos, eso definitivamente estaba de llamar la atención.

- _Pero eso no le quita lo excéntrica _– pensó

Y se dirigió nuevamente a su aula a poner toda su atención a su clase, después de todo su meta no estaba muy lejos y graduarse de la Universidad T. era uno de los pasos para poder lograrlo... "enfócate, enfócate" era lo único que pensaba Lory mientras se mantenía firme en sus clases.

Por su parte Aiko tocaba el teclado de la escuela con toda calma "Fur Elise" era la pieza, se veía tan calmada, hasta que empezó a sonreír de manera un tanto traviesa cuando un cierto y serio estudiante cruzo por su mente, entonces se acerco un conocido de ella, interrumpiéndola...

- Koizumi, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto desinteresado su amigo

- He venido a distraerme un rato, estoy algo cansada – le sonrió

- Escuche que habías ganado un esclavo – dijo tranquilamente mientras leía un libro

- ¡Es verdad! Justamente me acordaba de él cuando llegaste – le dijo

- Trata de estar más atenta Koizumi – le dijo viéndola tranquilo mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba la cabeza

- Si, si... Akihiko – kun – afirmo sonriéndole

Entonces tomo su bolso y con una gran sonrisa se despidió de él para salir en busca de ayuda, que en estos días bien que le hacía falta... aunque sabía que su ayudante nuevo respingaría una que otra vez y eso le daba más ganas de darle trabajo.

Por su parte Lory estaba saliendo justamente de su aula para dirigirse a la cafetería y checar los apuntes que recién había tomado de la clase para así poderlos estudiar de manera más digerible para su cabeza, hasta que de repente llegaron varios estudiantes a la cafetería y montaron un improvisado pero bien armado mini escenario justo en el frente y entonces llega una chica con cabello recogido en una coleta, chaqueta de cuero, blusa lila, falda de cuero y botas altas con una guitarra tocándola como toda una profesional.

- Buenas tardes, represento a la Clase de Artes y Ciencias ¿Cómo están todos? – dijo efusiva

- ¡Bien...! – contestaron todos lo del lugar

- ¡Perfecto...! – dijo imitando a una punk – Ahora, Takarada Lory ¿estás aquí? – pregunto viendo a todos

En ese instante Lory simplemente se encogió más en su lugar deseando desarrollar invisibilidad pues ya sabía que esa excéntrica estudiante lo jalaría a su mundillo desquiciado, trato de cubrirse con la solapa de su abrigo y metió la cara de lleno en su libro, rogando internamente de verdad no lo notara, hasta que de repente alguien bajo su libro de golpe dejándolo expuesto totalmente ahora mientras tenía un rostro bastante sorprendido.

- Soy... yo... Takarada – kun... – le dijo sonriéndole Aiko

- Y-ya me di cuenta ¿Qué necesitas? – le logro contestar Lory

- Bueno vine a hacer valido el premio de nuestra apuesta, en realidad no pensaba hacerlo pero como hemos estado ocupados esparciendo AMOR por el campus – dijo entusiasmada – no tenemos suficiente ayuda – le dijo finalmente

- Está bien – dijo suspirando pesadamente rendido

- ¡Perfecto! – le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente

- ¿Y qué hare? – le pregunto rendido

- Ah, es verdad... chicos por aquí – dijo señalando a Lory

De repente se aparecieron dos chicos y dos chicas con varias cosas en las manos mientras lo miraban con una mirada casi furtiva como si fuesen lobos a punto de atacar a un inocente conejito que se atrevió a hacer ruido, entonces ambos chicos se pusieron detrás de él y lo levantaron llevándoselo de ahí mientras las dos chicas los seguían de cerca, Lory volteo para ver a Aiko quien únicamente se despedía de él con una mano mientras le sonreía.

Aiko se había quedado ahí todavía promocionando diferentes eventos de la Universidad mientras todos estaban entusiasmados, Lory al escuchar la respuesta del los estudiantes hacia ella no pudo evitar pensar en que de verdad era asombrosa pues no todos tenían ese talento, ella emitía un aura diferente a los demás que la hacía especial y accesible al público.

Se llevaron a Lory atravesando todo el campus llegando hasta el aula que le correspondía a los de Ciencias y Artes, entonces cerraron la puerta y se le abalanzaron para cambiarle de ropa... Lory cuando finalmente lo soltaron estaba vestido totalmente diferente, como Aiko hace un rato pero en versión masculina chaqueta de cuero, pantalón negro rasgado, botas negras, lentes oscuros, cadenas como accesorios y hasta el peinado le habían cambiado al más puro estilo de un rockero hacia atrás pero con estilo.

Lory se sentía extraño y más que nada apenado por llevar toda esa vestimenta que no tenía nada que ver con él, entonces casi como coordinados Aiko estaba entrando al lugar quien al verlo le dirigió una sonrisa gentil, Lory esperaba que se burlara por cómo se veía pero jamás lo hizo, Aiko se acerco y como si no fuese nada tomo un mechón rebelde que se la había ido al frente de su cara y se lo acomodo tranquilamente.

Lory nunca había permitido que nadie ajeno a su familia se le acercara tanto y con ese tipo de confianza, durante los escasos segundos que le tomo a Aiko hacer eso y que a Lory le parecían horas pudo verla más de cerca notando que era una mujer bastante guapa, tenia inteligencia y también la forma de llegar a los demás, sonaba casi perfecta, entonces reacciono y sacudió todas esas ideas... no debía pensar en eso y menos ahora, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer.

Después de eso salieron nuevamente donde Aiko cantaba una sencilla canción para llamar la atención del alumnado y repartir propaganda que era lo que Lory hacia, volteando por momentos a mirar la manera en la que Aiko se desenvolvía en ese pequeño e improvisado escenario; Lory pensó que siempre había estado rodeado de celebridades pero todos eran muy superficiales hasta algo falsos, pensaba que tenía que ser así pues trabajan interpretando cosas que no son, pero al ver a Aiko se dio cuenta que no era así en absoluto, ahora deseaba encontrar a alguien con esa misma aura para en el futuro trabajar con ella.

La tarde cayó y ya muchos se habían ido a sus casas, Lory ayudaba a Aiko a guardar algunas cosas ya que todos se habían ido al terminar su parte, ya estaban vestidos normalmente cuando de repente la puerta del salón se abrió despacio mostrando a otro joven de aspecto serio, cabello grisáceo, piel blanca, buen porte y ojos violeta.

- Koizumi, aun sigues aquí – dijo tranquilo

- Si, perdón Akihiko-kun – le dijo algo preocupada – enseguida voy – dijo dejando la ultima caja en su lugar

- Está bien, te espero – dijo el otro chico sereno

- ¡Ah, perdón! Akihiko-kun te presento a Takarada Lory-kun es quien nos ayudara un tiempo aquí – dijo señalándolo – Takarada- kun él es Usami Akihiko-kun estudiante de leyes y el mejor debo decir – dijo sonriendo

- Mucho gusto – dijeron ambos casi al mismo tiempo

De repente Lory se sentía extraño, con un cierto enojo al escuchar a Aiko alabarle de esa manera y llevándose tan así, el se esforzaba y nadie se lo reconocía, es más, ni siquiera alcanzaba del todo sus objetivos y no pudo evitar sentirse entre triste y molesto por esos dos, había escuchado de Usami un estudiante modelo y el numero uno, eso solo empeoraba la situación.

Ese día Lory termino y se despidió rápidamente para irse a casa, su cabeza ahora era un remolino extraño lleno de cosas que no entendía de repente, todo por culpa de esa exótica mujer.

* * *

(exótica mujer? ¬¬) asi me dicen a mi por eso moriré sola ;w; ok no! xD

Quien sabe quién es Usami Akihiko!? Que levante su mano! (°u°)/ (fujoshis repórtense! xD)

Ya, basta con mi fangirleo xD

Lamento que esta vez no haya response time reviews (cosa que adoramos ;u;) pero ya saben miles de millones de gracias a Nybell (gracias por la suerte :D) y a Kotoko-98 (si a mi también se me hizo raro escribirlo asi :I)

Actualizare ahora si en fecha rogando al cielo y a todos los santos que me de inspi TwT (aquí voy otra vez ._.) y nos leemos prontito! o/

Bye, bye~


End file.
